GalNet/3305/September
01 SEP Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. An exhibition of the visual arts has been upstaged by notorious art thief the Winking Cat during the Alliance Festival of Culture’s sixth week. The stolen artwork ‘Penance Street’ by Megan Madigan was discovered in an empty room of the Garden City Gallery in Alioth. Gallery staff soon found the infamous winking cat motif hidden behind the picture. The Starship Enterprises faction has confirmed the success of its initiative to establish an asteroid base in the LP 339-7 system. The corporation has expressed hope that an increase in trade and industry will benefit the whole system. Finally, the Sap Core Legion faction has called for independent pilots to deliver resources for the construction of a medical facility in the Heike system. The organisers hope that the new orbital facility will benefit the region. And those are the main stories this week. 05 SEP Sap Core Legion Initiative Concludes A commodity drive hosted by the Sap Core Legion faction has ended successfully, resulting in the construction of a medical facility in the Heike system. With independent pilots having provided commodities in large numbers, Swords Rest Medical Facility has now entered operation around Heike 1. Professor Macklin Fox offered these words of thanks to contributors: “I am pleased by the response to this initiative and appreciate the efforts of all involved. Access to off-world medical facilities is not just an Allied issue - it is an issue for the galaxy.” Commanders who contributed to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Braun Enterprise in the Heike system. 06 SEP Alliance Festival of Culture Celebrates Finale The Alliance Festival of Culture has entered its final week with a celebration of food and drink on the planet Birmingham in the Diso system. Corinne Macintyre, culture correspondent for the Alliance Tribune, reported: “City streets are lined with stalls offering a wide range of food. Dishes range from humble, home-cooked recipes using local speciality Diso Ma Corn, to delicacies such as baked greebles. Drink connoisseurs have sampled everything from Ethgreze Tea Buds to Leestian Evil Juice, while a multi-storey cocktail bar sponsored by distillers of Lavian Brandy has attracted revellers.” “Despite some companies experiencing difficulty sourcing ingredients, following lower than expected harvests in some systems, this event has been enjoyed by millions of hungry visitors.” To mark the conclusion of the seven-week festival, Prime Minister Edmund Mahon made this announcement: “I’d like to offer my sincerest thanks to everyone who helped make the Alliance Festival of Culture a grand success. We’ve enjoyed amazing artwork, heard beautiful music and experienced great theatre in recent weeks, much to our delight. I have been reminded just how diverse and colourful the Alliance’s shared cultures can be. Artists and creatives across the galaxy are invited to make the Alliance their home and further enrich this vibrant society.” 08 SEP Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Alliance Festival of Culture has drawn to a close with a celebration of food and drink in the Diso system. Attendees sampled dishes prepared by celebrated chefs, and enjoyed a wide variety of complementary beverages. Suppliers managed to overcome initial concerns that low harvests in nearby systems would impact the festival. Prime Minister Mahon hailed the event as a huge success. The Sap Core Legion faction has announced the successful conclusion of its initiative to outfit a new orbital medical facility in the Heike system. The installation, Swords Rest Medical Facility, is now operational around Heike 1. And those are the main stories this week. 13 SEP Agricultural Industry Predicts Low Harvest The Interstellar Association for Agriculture has announced that below-average crop yields are expected in several key locations. Dr Genevieve Kane, writing on behalf of the organisation, published this statement: “Recent audits conducted on two primary agricultural worlds, located in Diso and Orerve, indicate that staple food harvests have been markedly lower in recent months.” “Broader data analysis suggests that crop returns in several other systems may also fail to meet projected quotas. An investigation is underway to identify the reasons for this drop in produce.” “To prevent a shortage of produce from impacting consumers, the IAA is reviewing options to enhance the fertility of cropland used for domestic consumption. These include newly proposed synthetic treatments that we hope will increase the sustainability of essential harvests.” The situation was first highlighted during the Alliance Festival of Culture’s culinary week, when events in the Diso system were impacted by difficulties in sourcing fresh ingredients. Subsequent reports have indicated that these shortages are not unique to Allied space. 18 SEP Rockforth Corporation Reveals New Fertiliser A new agricultural fertiliser has been released by the Rockforth Corporation in response to growing concerns over low harvests in several systems. Rex Whitlock, the company’s marketing director, gave this statement to shareholders: “We at Rockforth are deeply concerned by the recent reports of poor staple crop yields. We are determined to ensure that the food-supply chains are not impacted.” “Our new EX7 fertiliser has been synthetically enhanced to enrich soil, increase macronutrients and promote growth across all types of cropland. We have prioritised its development and are confident that it will help minimise the risk of future food shortages.” “Distribution of the fertiliser has started at Marshall Dock in the Riedquat system. We encourage traders to take advantage of our introductory prices.” Many farmers have already begun putting the new fertiliser to use, but Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture commented: “There are concerns that, in order to bring this new product to market quickly, Rockforth may not have satisfied all regulatory checks. The IAA has therefore requested tight regulation of the fertiliser’s distribution until full compliance can be verified.” 27 SEP Rockforth Corporation Sales Spike Share prices in the Rockforth Corporation have risen following the success of its latest fertiliser. With key agricultural systems reporting crop failures over the past few weeks, the mega-corporation has capitalised on farmers’ demands for new treatments. Sales of Rockforth’s fertiliser have beaten expectations, with multiple systems importing large quantities of stock. Rockforth marketing director Rex Whitlock provided this statement: “I believe that our long-standing dedication to quality has played no small part in the success of this product. Since its inception, the Rockforth Corporation has represented the cutting edge of agricultural technology.” “Hard-working farmers facing this challenge require our support, and we have pledged to meet their needs. I am confident that the EX7 fertiliser will help to mitigate any further losses.” Meanwhile, Dr Genevieve Kane of the Interstellar Association for Agriculture has repeated calls for distribution restrictions. “Our compliance department has been in regular communication with Rockforth representatives, but we have yet to receive the requested documentation.” “Sometimes these matters take longer than expected, of course. Until the request has been fulfilled, however, we again urge caution in the trade of Rockforth’s latest commodity.” Category:GalNet